


Fever Hot

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: for the prompt: "wow, you're hot."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



“Wow, you’re hot.”

Allison opened her eyes to look up at him, showing off her dimples with a goofy smile. “Thank you.”

Scott laughed, gently stroking her curls back from her sweat-damp forehead. “I was talking about your temperature.”

She scrunched up her nose slightly. “Oh.” She gave a little sniffle before waving a hand at him. “S’your fault. You said literally the same thing the first time we had sex.”

Scott smiled, scooting off the bed to refill Allison’s glass of water. “Well, you’re also really hot in that context, too.”

She beamed back at him, pleased, before lurching up with a violent sneeze. Scott wordlessly handed her a tissue and checked there was juice left in the carton on the nightstand. When he moved to get up, Allison gave a little pitiful sound and reached out to grasp his sleeve, brown eyes wide.

“I’m just gonna make you some soup.”

She gave another gross sniffle. “Soup?”

“Yep. Chicken noodle. That’s your favorite, right, honey?”

She nodded, letting go. She snuggled up under the blankets with a yawn. “You’re the best. More juice too, please. And brownies.”

Scott grinned, pressing a gentle kiss to her wrist. “Sure thing. And after you’ve eaten we can watch a movie and have a nap, okay?”

She opened one eye to peer at him. “ _Legally Blonde_?”

Scott resisted the urge to fist pump; _Legally Blonde_ was one of his favorites too. “Whatever you want, babe.”

She grinned. “I’m so lucky.”

Scott smiled and blew her a kiss before leaving the bedroom. He made her soup, setting the bowl on a tray with brownie and juice, and carried it upstairs. He set up the movie as she ate, setting the tray aside once she was done, and by halfway through the movie they were snuggled on the bed, Allison wriggling against him to be the little spoon.

She was half asleep when the credits started rolling, but mumbled, “Thanks for taking care of me, Scott.”

He smiled, kissing her shoulder. “Anytime, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
